Wow, Things Have Changed
by Kenzie123456
Summary: Casey is one of the best lawyers in California, while Derek is just the manager of a restaraunt in Toronto. Lizzie is getting married; and Casey's only choice is to stay with Derek until the wedding. It's going to be a bumpy road for the two of them!
1. Prolouge: How are they doing?

Okay; I decided to write a new fanfic

**Okay; I decided to write a new fanfic!! It's all about Casey coming to visit the family for Lizzie's wedding, but her only choice is to stay with Derek. It's going to be one bumpy road for these two!! I hope you enjoy guys!!**

**I do not own LWD!!**

**Wow, Things Have Changed**

**Prologue: How Are They Doing?**

Casey rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her queen-size bed in her Victorian House, which she just moved into about a month ago. She looked at her alarm clock; it read 9:53 AM. Finally she had a day off!

Casey was one of the best lawyers in California; she moved there after graduating from Harvard, where she was the Valedictorian. She was now 28 years old. It was rare for her to have five minutes off; let alone a whole day!

She let her eyes wander around the room until they landed on the picture on her wall that she despised. It was the picture of her ex-boyfriend Eric kissing her on the cheek at her birthday party a few years ago. Sadly Eric broke up with Casey a couple months ago; claiming she was "too busy". Casey kept telling herself that it wasn't the real reason, even though she knew herself that it was. She didn't even get to talk to Eric half the time while they were together because she was either sleeping, reviewing a new case, or in a meeting with her boss.

Even though she hated the picture, she couldn't bring herself not to take it down. She loved Eric, and she always had and always will.

She walked into the dining room and saw a big stack of papers just waiting to be approved and signed. She groaned as she walked toward the table. "So much for having a day off." She whispered.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Derek finally decided to get out of bed at 7:53, after a night of having no sleep whatsoever. He guessed the cause was from him watching "Double Feature Horror Fest". He was too afraid of getting nightmares. Sure, Derek could watch any horror movie with his eyes wide open no problem, but trying to get to sleep was a whole other story.

By now Derek; who was also 28; was living in a small, but comfy house in the big city of Toronto. He knew he didn't move that far away from his parents, but it was far enough for him. He became the manager of a restaurant a few blocks away, after the owner died. He was single too. He gave up on hitting on random chics after he graduated from St. Johns College, when he decided to venture out for true love, which he hadn't come close to at all.

He yawned and went into the pale-yellow painted kitchen to make some breakfast. She opened the fridge door and reached his arms out to grab some milk; but stopped when he realized he had none. He looked at the note he wrote on the Sticky Note that was stuck to the fridge; saying "buy milk", which he wrote a couple days ago.

"I'll just have a pop-tart then." He said to himself as he grabbed a Cinnamon pop-tart from the box.

He grabbed his cell phone and found that there was a text from Sam; who lived just a couple blocks away from him.

"Are you coming to Ethan's hockey game?" it read. Ethan was Sam's five year old son who took his love of hockey. He was a great player too. Sam married a girl named Jessica a few years ago. Derek really liked Jessica. She was smart, honest, had a great personality, and was hot. Derek was so jealous of Sam, he had found true love 6 years ago, and Derek hadn't come close to it after Casey left.

After thinking about it, he texted Sam back, saying "Yea, pick me up at twelve." He had nothing else to do; it was a Sunday and the restaurant was closed, so why not?

lllllllllllllll

**I hoped you liked that; it was really just an introduction to tell you about everyone, and to tell you the small details that might be important in the story. **

**I am not uploading again until I get 4 reviews!! So please RR&R!! (Read, Rate, and Review!!)**

**-Kenzie**


	2. 1: What?

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I just finished writing and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible; thanks for the reviews!! I got four more than I needed!! smiles I hope you like Chapter 1!! **

**I do not own Life With Derek**

**--**

**Wow, Things Have Changed**

**Chapter #1: What?!**

_Ring_

Derek heard the phone ring right when he stepped out of the shower.

_Ring_

He hurriedly pulled on his T-Shirt and jeans and shook his hair so it wasn't dripping wet.

_Ring_

He ran into the kitchen where the phone was thankfully on the hook.

_Ri-_

"Hello?" He answered, out of breath. He found that it was his step mother on the other line.

"Hello Derek!" Nora responded cheerfully. "Are you busy?" she asked.

"Um, not really." He said, making his way toward the couch. "What's up?"

"Well, first I'll give you the great news!" she said. "Lizzie's getting married!" she yelled happily.

"Really? That's great!" Derek said. He meant it too. He knew Lizzie would find a great guy she'd want to spend the rest of her life with. A lot of guys liked Lizzie too. She had a great personality, she was athletic, she was pretty, and she was smart.

"Isn't it wonderful?!" Nora exclaimed; and Derek heard her silently clapping her hands. "But…" she started.

"But what?" Derek asked anxiously.

"Well, of course Casey is going to come; we need her help setting up for the wedding. But our house is getting renovated so we have no room for her to stay, and no one else is available. I'm sure she doesn't want to pay for a hotel too. So, I was wondering if she could stay with you, until the wedding."

Derek could only manage to get out one thing.

"What?!"

--

"What?!" Casey yelled after her mother told her the plan over the phone.

"Please Casey! Unless you want to pay for an expensive hotel…" Nora optioned.

"Of course not; but are you _sure _Derek is the only choice?" She scrunched her nose at the name.

"I'm afraid so. But you'll just forget the flaws once the wedding comes around, won't you?"

"How long did it take to convince Derek?" Casey asked.

"About 20 minutes." Her mother sighed.

"Okay fine' but it's _only _for Lizzie, alright?" She groaned.

"Thank you honey! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!" Nora said before hanging up.

**--**

**Okay, I know that was short; but the next chapter is going to be much longer! I already have it written out; so I might upload it tomorrow; if not then I'll upload it sometime this week; I promise!!  
But I will **_**only **_**upload if I get four more reviews!! (12!)**

**Until next time!**

**-Kenzie**


	3. 2: Here I Go

Okay; I think this is the fastest update I have ever done

**Okay; I think this is the fastest update I have ever done!! This chapter is the longest one yet! So I hope you enjoy!**

**(I do not own Life With Derek)**

**Wow, Things Have Changed**

**Chapter #2: Here I Go**

Casey was packing her suitcase, debating on what to bring to Toronto. After a conversation with her boss; and a promise that she'd bring him those donuts with the jelly filling everyday; he slowly let her go.

She finally decided to bring most short sleeve shirts; a couple long sleeved (spring temperatures could vary a whole lot), some summer dresses (she'd buy a wedding-worthy one while she was there), sneakers, flip flops, and her favorite pair of white heels. She quickly packed all of her other necessities too.

As she was closing her suitcase, her cell phone rang. The ID read _"Derek"_. She sighed and opened her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you ready for the funnest two weeks ever?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Hey Derek." She simply replied, not bothering to correct his English.

"What's up?" he answered.

"Just packing for 'the funnest two weeks ever'" she said, quoting Derek.

"Don't mock me!" he joked. "So what time are you getting here?"

"I'm taking the 10:00 flight so in your time I should be there by 6:00 pm."

"Fine with me, see you tonight."

"Bye." She said before hanging up her phone.

--

Luckily Casey had an empty seat next to her on the plane, so she had some space. She hated when she was squished against someone she didn't even know.

The first thing that came to her mind was Derek. She has a ton of thoughts and predictions about him.

_"What was he like now?"_ She thought. _"Was he still a prankster? Was he a pig? Was he neat and organized, or still that utter mess? Was he smarter? Was his house nice? Who were his friends? Did he have a girlfriend? Was he now a mature gentleman or an immature man who didn't know what gentle meant?" _

With all these questions Casey finally drifted off to sleep, and before she knew it, she was there.

After getting her luggage she stopped at Starbucks and picked up a latté. Lizzie was supposed to meet her at the passport line in the West wing, so she started heading over that way. As Casey was walking, she immediately noticed Lizzie, who was looking straight ahead, with a coffee in her hand. Her face lit up as her sister slowly turned around and saw her. She started to run toward Casey, and gathered her in a bug hug when she got there.

"Casey you're here!" she exclaimed, as she pulled away.

"I know! Congrats Liz!" she smiled at her loving sister.

"Thanks! I'm glad you could come down early, I have no idea how to plan a wedding!" she sighed.

"Neither do I, but we'll find a way!" Casey said, as Lizzie took her luggage.

"I'm sorry you have to stay with Derek" she couldn't help but smirk as Casey playfully slapped her on the arm.

"It's only for you Liz." She grinned as they stepped out of the building and got into Lizzie's car, which was only a few feet away.

It was a pretty short ride, with all they had to catch up on. Casey learned that Lizzie was now a secretary at a local middle school, and her fiancé's name was Gage, who was a successful stock broker. The wedding would be held in two weeks in an old but beautiful ballroom that was hardly ever used.

"He seems perfect!" Casey exclaimed.

"Oh, he is Casey; I can't wait for you to meet him!" Lizzie grinned. "Well, here we are!"

Casey looked out the window to see a nice two story yellow house.

"Wow, he did pretty good." Casey whispered.

"Yea, he should. He is the manager of one of the best restaurants in the Toronto."

Casey raised her eyebrows as she stepped out of the car. She looked toward the house, and all of a sudden her stomach did a big lurch.

"Here I go." She sighed as she started walking toward it.

--

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Not too long I know, but I didn't want it to be five pages long, if I added the rest in! I'll update when I get four more reviews (16!) so RR&R!!**

**Until next time,**

**Kenzie**


	4. 3: Welcome Space Case!

Hey guys; sorry for the wait, but I went on an unexpected vacation to Pennsylvania, so I promised myself to post this as soon

**Hey guys; sorry for the wait, but I went on an unexpected vacation to Pennsylvania, so I promised myself to post this as soon as I got home!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Wow, Things Have Changed**

**Chapter #3: Welcome Space Case!**

Lizzie started knocking on Derek's door as soon as they step foot on the front steps.

"Ready?" Lizzie asked.

"I think." Casey answered nervously.

The door suddenly opened as soon as Lizzie was about to say something else. In front of them stood a very handsome Derek. His hair was kind of long, but it was darker. He hadn't retired his fashion of t-shirt and jeans yet though. He just stood there; smirking.

"Welcome Space Case!" he finally said; jokingly.

Casey rolled her eyes at the remark, but she smiled and said hello as politely as she could.

"Come on in." he said.

"Oh I can't." Lizzie remarked, "Gage invited me to dinner tonight, and I can't be late. I'll talk to you guys later!"

"Oh, ok." Casey said disappointed, "Bye Liz."

"Good luck you two!" she said as she turned to get in her car.

--

"Well here it is." Derek said, spreading out his arms. They were standing inside Derek's living room.

"Hmm…nicer than I expected." Casey remarked as she turned to take a better look.

"Yea well, I grew up a lot!" he said; offended.

"You hired a maid to clean up, didn't you?"

Derek just blushed and nodded.

"There isn't much to eat, so Sam and his wife invited us to dinner at this small restaurant downtown." Derek stated. "Emily is probably going to be there too. She really wants to see you."

Casey's face lit up, she hardly ever talked to Emily now; she was always too busy. But seeing her best friend again made her get butterflies in her stomach; but in a good way.

"Is it your restaurant?" she asked.

Derek seemed impressed that she knew about his job as manager at one of the best restaurants in town. "Uh, no. We're saving the best for last!"

"Works for me." She said, trying to keep her grip on the heavy bag she was struggling to hold.

"Here, I'll show you your room." He said, noticing, and took her bag. Casey had the guestroom, it was small but doable. It was painted yellow, with a wooden floor and a small bed with white sheets on it. There was also a small bookcase in the corner; with not many books.

"Well, we better get going." Derek pointed out as he set Casey's suitcase on the floor next to the bed.

--

15 minutes later they pulled up to the curb in Derek's beat down Ford. Casey carefully got out of the car and waited for Derek, but as she turned her head she saw Sam walking toward her, holding hands with a pretty red-haired lady.

"Casey!" He said, smiling.

"Sam!" she yelled, giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?"

"I'm great!" he smiled. "This is my wife, Jessica."

"Hi!" Jessica said cheerfully, extending her hand.

"Hello!" Casey said, accepting it. "I'm Casey, Derek's stepsister."

Casey looked beyond Sam to see a pretty black girl walking up to them, well; more like running.

"Emily!" she yelled, running toward her.

"Casey! Oh my god, I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Ugh, I am so sorry. I've been really busy lately. I haven't had time to talk to anyone! I guess I'm kind of glad I took this trip, to have a break!" Casey sighed.

--

The rest of the night was spent catching up on everything. Casey found that Jessica was really sweet; and she knew they could establish a great friendship. Derek and Casey even got along pretty well, which was surprising to all. Emily was currently single, if only for a month so far. The meal was great, and they all ordered dessert too; even though Derek claimed his restaurant was much better.

When it was finally time to go; Casey promised Emily and Jessica that one day they'll have a girl's night out. They agreed very quickly. They gave each other a hug as Casey got into Derek's car.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Lots! Thanks so much!" she exclaimed.

"No problem." He replied as he started the car.

**--**

**Okay, I hope you liked it. It isn't as long as I expected, so I'm not very proud of myself right now. Sadly I won't be uploading for a pretty long time; because I'm going on vacation to South Carolina for a couple weeks (I am vacationed out!!) and when I get back; the next day is the first day of school. So I owe you guys an extra long chapter when I get back! Don't forget to RR&R!!**

**-Kenzie**


	5. 4: Seeing the Fam Part 1

Author's Note: Hey, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I went on vacation and the next day was school, so I've had a lot goin

**Author's Note: ****Hey, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I went on vacation and the next day was school, so I've had a lot going on in the past 2 weeks. I really hope you haven't lost faith in this story yet, that would really suck for me. And for you, because I have a lot planned. Well I'm not going to keep jabbering on, so here's chapter 4!**

**Wow, Things Have Changed**

**Chapter #4: Seeing the Fam**

Casey yawned as she sat up in her small bed. The clock read 9:04 am. She was super tired from last night, who knew catching up with your best friend for whom you haven't seen in 7 years could bring so much out of you? But either way; she was glad that she'd had a great time.

As she walked into the hall, she saw Derek coming out of his room.

"Good morning Derek." She said tiredly. He just grumbled something in reply. Well, some things hadn't changed.

**Things that Haven't Changed**

1: Derek still isn't a morning person

Derek sat at the island and nodded toward the fridge.

"There isn't much to eat, I've been meaning to go grocery shopping all week." He said.

"I'll go!" Casey said cheerfully. She loved to shop; even for food.

"Go ahead." He said, smirking. "But you need to buy some junk food too."

"Yes sir." She rolled her eyes and walked into her room to change.

--

While in the grocery store, Casey's cell phone rang. The caller ID read Derek, so she decided to answer it.

"What?" she answered.

"When are you going to be home?" he asked anxiously.

"I've only been here for 15 minutes." She said while getting some Frosted Flakes for herself and Cocoa Puffs for Derek.

"And…"

"I'll be there around 11:00 ok?" She grabbed some Chips Ahoy! even though she regretted it, for Derek.

"Okay, well you have someone who wants to see you, so hurry up." He said before hanging up.

Casey raised her eyebrows before heading toward the produce aisle.

"Who's there?" she asked herself suspiciously.

--

As Casey stepped out of her car and grabbed two bags of groceries, she remembered Derek's phone call. Who was here for her?

As she opened the door, she came face to face with the women who she hadn't seen since she graduated law school, about eight years ago.

"Mom!" she screeched, as she dropped the bags to hug her mother tightly.

"Casey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Nora McDonald said as she pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well of course I needed to see you!" Nora smiled, and then lowered her voice. "And talk about the wedding!"

"Girls and their weddings." Derek said as he walked in from the kitchen. "What's the big deal? Buy a preacher, and it's done."

Casey rolled her eyes at Derek for the third time that day. "Well if you don't want to talk about weddings, then you wouldn't mind carrying in all of the groceries, will you?" she said as she handed him the bags. "The other 12 bags are in the trunk." She handed him the keys as he sighed and walk outside.

--

For the next two hours Casey and Nora discussed their lives and the wedding. They were going to have it at this beautiful ball room a few towns away and Casey was going to help Lizzie shop for a wedding dress in a few days. With some help from Emily and Jessica of course! But before the wedding she defiantly had to meet Gage; she couldn't let her sister get married to someone she didn't even know!

"This is going to be so perfect! I wish it was my wedding." Casey sighed.

"Well when is Eric going to ask _you_?" Nora teased, but she suddenly noticed her daughter's face fall.

"Oh…Casey…" She finally understood.

"Eric dumped you?" Derek said, walking into the room and suddenly taking interest,

"For once Derek is right." Casey sighed. "Eric claimed I was too busy."

"Ooh. Shocker!" Derek said sarcastically.

"Der-ek!" Casey and Nora yelled in unison.

Derek just put his hands behind his head, as he said "That never gets old."

**Things that Haven't Changed**

1: Derek is still not a morning person

2: Derek is still sooo obnoxious

--

"Okay, so I'll pick you up probably Thursday?" Casey suggested.

"Still talking about the wedding?" Derek asked, setting two coffee cups on the kitchen table, and a cookie next to his.

It had been two hours since Nora left and the two of them had used to the time to get ready for bed and have a midnight coffee for Casey, and midnight snack for Derek. She was on the phone with Lizzie; planning on which day would be best to go dress shopping. It was Tuesday night, so she decided not to rush it. Maybe tomorrow she could go drive up and meet Gage; then maybe stop at Edwin and Marti's for a quick visit too.

She hung up from Lizzie and strided over toward the table. After taking a long sip of coffee, she looked at Derek.

"Did you say Thursday?" He asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Well I was going to take you to my restaurant Thursday." He said, disappointed.

"I'm sure I'll be back in time." She said in an obvious tone, even though she did feel a little guilty.

"Yea, but doesn't it take forever to pick a wedding dress?" he asked.

"How would you know?" She said jokingly.

"I don't know." Derek smiled. "I just don't know."

Casey brought her knee up to her chest and rested her chin. A comfortable silence surrounded them. This was so far turning out better than she expected it would be. She quietly looked at Derek and grinned.

**Things that **_**have**_** Changed**

1: Derek's lectures (He can actually get to people now and make them feel guilty!)

Derek looked up just in time to catch Casey staring at him. She looked really pretty tonight. The blue pajamas she had on reflected off of her eyes, and they seemed to be brighter than they usually were. Casey quickly turned her head, so Derek wouldn't notice her staring, but it was too late.

"Well, good night." Casey whispered.

"Sleep tight." He whispered, as he let out a big yawn.

**I hope you enjoyed!! I'm shooting for 4 more reviews (33) before I begin another chapter, so please RR&R!!**

**Until next chapter**

**-Kenzie**


	6. 5: GNO Stands for God No!

Wow, Things Have Changed

**Wow, Things Have Changed**

**Chapter #5: GNO Stands for God No!**

_"Derek this is perfect." Casey said as he held onto her waist. _

_"Yea, I do pull off pretty nice, don't I?"__ Derek bragged as they did a turn. They were the only ones dancing at Lizzie's wedding, and everyone was cheering them on and looking at them lovingly as they glided across the dance floor._

_"Oh Derek..." Casey sighed. "Derek, Derek…"_

**"DEREK!" **

Derek sat straight up, looking around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His eyes wandered to the left of him and landed on Casey.

"What, did you fall asleep out here last night?" She questioned. He finally noticed that he was still sitting at the kitchen table, Oreo in hand.

**Things That **_**Haven't**_** Changed**

1. Derek is still not a morning person

2. Derek is still sooo obnoxious

3. It's not unusual for Derek to fall asleep at the kitchen table

"Whoa, I guess so." He said cockily. "Casey, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had…"

--

"So, no fight…at all?" Emily asked for the third time.

She, Casey, and Emily were sitting on a dark-green couch at Starbucks, where it was their Girls' "Morning" Out. Because face it, were they actually going to be able to have a night out?

"Nope, just some bickering." Casey answered truthfully. They were talking about how she and Derek hadn't managed to break any bones yet. They were on record so far, compared to how long they thought they were going to last.

"I'm still shocked that you haven't gotten any shampoo in your eyes yet, caused by Derek." Emily laughed at the memory of Casey and Derek being locked in the bathroom at their first party thrown together.

"You and Derek didn't get along when you were younger?" Jessica questioned, stirring her latté.

"Let's just say that I could hear Casey's scream next door practically every night, when Derek decided to play a prank." Emily exclaimed, as Casey shook her head at the times when she screamed at him for putting itching powder in her bed, or honey in her shampoo.

"Derek was a player at school and a prankster at home."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "I know this'll sound really weird, but I could never imagine Derek doing that."

"Well you don't know _half _of Derek then" Casey laughed. Jessica was sweet, but she was helplessly clueless when it came to Derek.

Emily suddenly turned around and gasped. "Is that…Edwin?" she asked to no one in particular and pointed to the counter.

As soon as the young man turned around, Casey recognized him.

"Edwin!" the young man heard. At first he didn't know who the young lady was, so he started walking toward the exit, thinking she was calling for someone else, but that was until she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her.

"Wha-Casey?!" He yelled, shocked, and got pulled into a hug.

"Edwin!" she screeched, finally pulling away. "I haven't seen you since I left for college! Here, come sit!" She pulled him toward Emily and Jessica. He smiled and looked down to the two pretty women.

"Hello Emily, Jessica! Long time no see." He smiled. "You're looking fine today."

"Ah, always the charmer Edwin." Jessica shook her head. "So I'm guessing you and Casey haven't seen each other since her arrival?"

"No! I totally forgot. I'm sorry Casey."

"It's fine, I would've stopped to visit but I've been so busy, with Lizzie and everything." She explained.

For a couple more minutes, the four of them drank their refreshments while they talked about casual subjects. Both Edwin and Casey got caught up with each other, for they hardly ever talked. For the past three years, Edwin had been a journalist for a local newspaper, where he got a fair amount of money. He lived in a condo, near the center of the city, just a few blocks away from Derek.

"So Edwin, any girlfriends?" Casey nudged Edwin and giggles, but his face immediately fell. She noticed and asked what was wrong. He didn't say anything at first, just looked down at his coffee. Casey shrugged at the girls and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Edwin, what's wrong? You can tell me." She said honestly. Emily and Jessica knew better than to say anything, so they just looked back and forth between the two.

Edwin cleared his throat, but didn't move. "Well…" he started. "What would you say, if I had a girlfriend, for about three days, but I _accidentally _got her pregnant, and so I left her and ran away, because I was scared?"

All anyone could hear was Emily's quiet gasp.

**Things That **_**Have **_**Changed**

1. Derek's lectures

2. Do I need to explain this?!

--

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with the beginning of school, so I apologize! I hope you liked this chapter; and I honestly like the cliff hanger, what about you?! I'll update when I get 4 more reviews (41), so RR&R!!**

**-Kenzie-**


End file.
